


Dawn Of Inception

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Katharsi Origins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But It Gets Dark, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Guy Falls for a Troubled Girl, High School, Inner Darkness vs. Inner Light, Inspired by Real Events, Lucid Dreaming, Real Life, Super Cute Love Story, Teenage Drama, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We live in Ordinaria. The world of the mundane. We struggle to fit in, to conform to societies norms. Each time we compromise who we are, we reject a part of who we are. All of those parts don't just disappear; they go to Katharsi. Katharsi is a world of spirits and dreams; it was once part of Ordinaria long ago. In Katharsi, they get to be free. There, they call out to us. Unfortunately, then, we're left fractured and empty. We cannot be truly happy unless we are whole. In order to become whole again, we must travel to Katharsi and open our hearts. As humans walk unaware of what's truly happening Katharsi battles Ordinaria for its rightful place. </p><p>A young girl named Yume is caught in the middle of this epic struggle. She has to cope with her demons while balancing her life as a high school student. She'll have some help but ultimately, the decisions she makes here will shape the destiny of everyone in Ordinaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Of Inception

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story to ever take place in my long line of stories. It is based off of my first relationship ever. It takes place during my Freshman year of high school. A lot of terrible things happened that year for me - so I'm sorry if the content seems biased/unfair. This story illustrates how I felt and some of my lingering feelings about these tragedies.
> 
> There probably won't be any naughty bits in this story for quite some time. (And even then they're gonna be pretty PG-13.) If you want dirty, filthy smut, go read The Trickster Trilogy. If you're genuinely interested in the the character development of Misuteri (Yume) and Kouken (Shinri), please, continue.

Shinri and Yume aren't like any other couple in school. They are straight edge. They don't drink. They don't do drugs. They don't smoke. In fact, they are still virgins. Their relationship is based on Shinri's boyish chivalry and Yume coaxing him out of his shell.   
   
Shinri is a tall boy with shaggy, ash blonde hair. He has a perfect smile. He is always grinning, especially if he is around Yume. He has big green eyes. His skin is healthy and tan. He has long arms and legs. His tall build has not filled out yet but he is still young. He is lively and fun to be around. Sometimes he has difficulty focusing on one thing for long. He's quick and graceful on his feet.  
   
Shinri's brother, Kani, is a star soccer player, a true jock. His dad owns and runs a farm. His mom is a financial adviser for a hospital. They all have their own expectations of him but they are all working in opposition to who he is deep inside.  
   
Shinri is an artist, an entertainer. He loves to see people smile and laugh. He talks loudly and makes big gestures when he talks. He can turn anything into an epic adventure. He has got a soft spot for pretty girls but he gets bored quickly. It is not necessarily all his fault. Sometimes he cannot help it. He is always worried about hurting other people's feelings.   
  
He is always there for Yume. Despite her imperfections and mistakes, he sees the intelligent and sweet girl underneath. She is lost just like he is. It is why they're drawn to each other. It is a deeper connection that just looks. It is spiritual. His relationship with Yume is the first step he takes down the long road of becoming himself.   
   
Yume is a petite, fair skinned brunette with an hour glass figure. Her hair was long and as close to black as she could get it without her parents getting angry. She hit puberty early and ever since, she had the unwanted attention of the opposite sex. But that was not what Shinri saw the first time he met her. He saw her big blue eyes staring up at him from her innocent, round face.  
  
Yume has always felt like an outcast. She was a loner and a rebel. She had no respect for authority. Despite that, she was rarely in trouble. She learned at a young age, as the oldest child, how to manipulate people. The only person she ever really respected was her grandfather and he passed away when she was ten.  
  
She did not fit in with her family in many of the same ways Shinri did not fit in with his. She liked the color black, video games and anime. She spent hours on her computer. She liked to draw and paint. Her imagination was exceptional. She enjoyed reading and writing. She had an exceptionally soft spot for stories of struggling, young couples. She enjoyed the supernatural world. Vampires, werewolves, witches and the like were always her favorite.  
  
She her mother, Misora, was a stay at home mom. She likes to talk on the phone. Her dad, Hanto, was a laborer that worked all the time to provide for his family. He enjoyed hunting, a lot. And her younger sister, Hana, that always got in her things. She was a hyper girl with little discipline and a compulsive lying problem. Her family always had high expectations of her and she did her best to meet them. Those expectations made her crave independence. There was only one person she wanted to rely on her entire life.  
   
Yume and Shinri have a lot in common. They had whole, loving families. Their siblings annoy them from time to time. Their favorite animal is the wolf. They both like rock music. It was more than just liking the same TV shows or video games.

They were leaders. In the core of who they were, they were very similar. As teenagers, they were filled with potential to evolve into heroes that could save the world. At the same time, they were strapped with explosives in the form of demons that could cause them to self-destruct. Something had forced them both to mature faster than the bulk of society intended and it ate them from the inside out.  
  
Some things were different. Shinri's family was not especially privileged but they were comfortable. Their wealth showed in the clothes Shinri would wear or the car he got for his sixteenth birthday. Yume was always hyper aware of her family's money struggles. Her family  loved Shinri. They accepted him into their family with open arms but Shinri's brother drove a wedge between Yume and Shinri. He may have had a good reason or two as to why Yume was not good enough for Shinri but he did not respect them. Shinri always had to come to Yume.   
  
Both Shinri and Yume had rough relationships with their mothers. They both spent hours arguing and explaining things to them, over and over. Sometimes, it was like they could not understand. It was tiring. It mattered little that Shinri's mom was gone to work a lot or that Yume's mom stayed home. They both dreaded those conversations from time to time but it was really the only time they got to bond.   
  
Shinri helped his dad out on the farm during the summer. Yume hid in her room whenever her father was around. They did not get along. Shinri's father was a laid back, carefree kind of guy. He simply wanted to be happy. That was something he had in common with Yume's father. After a hard day at work, they just wanted to relax and have fun. Yume and Shinri were both curious and intuitive. They wanted to know the deeper side of things. That made it hard to bond with their fathers.  
  
It was the deeper side of things that lured Yume to Shinri. They had been friends for a few years before they started dating. As Shinri explored his deeper layers, Yume was more and more intrigued. He was always willing to share his inner enigmas and philosophical conclusions. After  their first fascinating conversation, Yume was hooked.  


* * *

 

  
She was shy. It took all of her boldness to express her affections. She had to tell him her flirtations were more than just a game. She liked him a lot.  
  
It was a cold, winter morning after Christmas break when it happened. It was close to Valentine's Day. She and her friends all gathered in the small school. She walked from her nearby house with a skip in her step, which was difficult given her high heel, leather boots.  
  
When she arrived, she put her coat in her locker. Then she searched for him. He was easy to find. There standing there talking to everyone by one of the double-door, emergency exits. His smile was beaming as usual.

She casually found a place near him in the group. She traded pleasantries with her best friend, Kaitou. She was a few inches taller than Yume with long, strawberry blonde hair. She had striking blue eyes with a rim of yellow around her pupil. Overall, she had a stronger, more slender body than Yume. Yume always admired her pretty, pale skin.  
  
"Is that all you wore today?" Kaitou asked.  
  
Yume shook her head. She felt bad for basically ignoring her but she was on a mission.

She was feeling the chill from the door.Yume needed his coat. It was the only way to slip him a note without everyone noticing. All she had to do was ask. He would oblige. He could not resist. She knew Shinri would lend her his long, wool coat if she said she was cold. She knew she would be able to slip the note into his pocket for him to find later.

"Hey..." She almost whispered.

Shinri did not hear her. He was engrossed in a conversation with his best friend, Reyzon. He was a few inches taller than Shinri. His skin was a few shades darker. He had short, brown hair and dark brown eyes. He his arms and legs always seemed exceptionally long, even in comparison to Shinri.

Yume puffed out her lips in a frown. Then, she tried again. This time she rubbed her upper arms up and down.  
  
"Hey, Shinri...can I borrow your coat?"  
  
Shinri turned to her with a smile. "Sure!" He was more than happy to share. He could not stand to see her, or any girl, suffer.  
  
Yume slipped it on. It might as well have been a wool tent. She pulled it closed around her waist and let it warm her. When no one was paying attention, she pulled a tiny, folded piece of paper out of her jean pocket and dropped it into one of the deep pockets of Shinri's coat. She did not keep it long. It was far too big for her and he looked better in it.  
  
A short while later, Yume looked at her phone. The bell was going to ring soon. Shinri never put his coat back on. He had not checked his pocket. She was more than impatient.

_Oh god. He's not going to find it!_

She had to make sure he got it before anyone else.  
  
She pulled him a side. “You should check your pocket,” she smiled at him.  
  
Shinri looked down at her. He was confused. He had no idea what could be in his pocket.  
  
“I left something for you.” Her eyes never left his. She smiled coyly at him.  
  
He was like a deer caught in headlights for a moment. Then his face softened. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
He took her breath away. His gaze was calm and knowing. It put all of her anxieties to rest.  
  
Then she blinked.  
  
She looked back up at him and he smiled back. This time his youth returned. His eyes went narrow and he scratched the top of his head.  
  
“No worries, Ms. Yume!” He replied.

In an instant, an eternity had passed and the bell rang. Yume and Shinri parted as their group of friends dispersed into the growing crowd of students around them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this, I apologize for the changing tense in the 'fluff' of this chapter. I'm still working on it but it's hard since this happened before the Trickster Trilogy.


End file.
